


Dusta

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang pendusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusta

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk International Fanworks Day. Kuroko No Basuke punyanya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cerita milik Suki. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Happy reading~

_Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang pendusta. Dan Shintarou tahu itu._

“Sei,” ada senyum tipis yang terpoles di wajah Shintarou. Entah luka, entah perih, entah lega. Dan mata yang menggelap di balik lensa kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. Jemari Shintarou begerak perlahan, menelusuri lengan Seijuurou yang terbaring hingga melingkar di pergelangan tangan kecilnya (Seijuurou selalu benci dibilang kecil—tapi Shintarou—adalah pengecualian).

 “Kau berjanji untuk sembuh, Sei.”

Dan Seijuurou membalasnya dengan satu senyuman kecil. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis. Tidak dengan kerlingan mata, tidak dengan iris merahnya yang mulai menutup. Pelan. Anggun. Rapi.

(Shintarou mengeratkan genggaman. Bunyi monotonis panjang itu mengganggu pendengerannya).

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
